1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic parts constituting an electronic equipment, for example, electronic parts such as an IC that realizes an amplification circuit included in an audio equipment, and a CPU and a control LSI included in a computer dissipate heat while being in action.
Therefore, these electronic parts are requested to have the actions thereof stabilized or to release heat using a heat sink for the purpose of extending the service lives thereof.
For a construction in which plural electronic parts are mounted on the mounting surface of a printed circuit board, the surface of a sole heat sink is conceivably abutted against the electronic parts in order to release heat.
In this case, if the electronic parts are obliquely mounted or the printed circuit board is deformed in the thickness direction thereof, a gap is created between the heat sink and electronic parts.
Once the gap is created, the thermal conductivity is not exerted in the interface between the heat sink and electronic parts. Therefore, heat dissipated from the electronic parts is not effectively released.
A proposal has been made of a construction in which a heat sink is attached to the surface of the packages of electronic parts via a thermal-conduction sheet (heat release sheet) made of a material capable of being elastically deformed, such as, thermally conductive rubber (refer to JP-A-8-222667 (patent document 1)).
According to the construction, the heat sink and electronic parts are fastened to each other using screws with the thermal-conduction sheet interposed between the heat sink and the packages of electronic parts. The gap can thus be filled with the thermal-conduction sheet. Accordingly, the thermal conductivity of the interface between the heat sink and electronic parts can be ensured, and heat dissipated from the electronic parts can be effectively released.